


Mental Shift

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shifter!Masumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: After thinking through his encounter with Dean Winchester, Masumi decides it's time to tell his boyfriend, his ice dance partner, and his partner's boyfriend the truth about who he is.Sequel toShifting Perceptions.(Major Character Death is Supernatural canon: end of SPN Season 5.  It's also in the past and off-screen.)





	Mental Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 18OI AU Week Day 3: Supernatural (I may have taken that a little more literally than I was supposed to...)

The more he thought about it, the more Masumi thought Christophe had the right to know the truth about him. The encounter with Dean served as a stark reminder that he could never be fully free of the supernatural world, and next time, the encounter might not be so friendly. Jolanda deserved to know, too. Ottavio… probably, so that Jolanda didn’t have to keep the secret from him.

“Joli, Chris, I know I said you guys would probably never get answers, but I changed my mind. Please understand, secrecy has been such a huge part of my life for my whole life. Changing that for any reason is hard, so I hope you’ll understand.” There were so many ways this could go wrong. If he lost Christophe and Jolanda and Ottavio, how was he supposed to pick up the pieces and carry on? The easiest way to explain the end of his partnership on the ice was to claim an injury that would keep him from performing, which meant that he wouldn’t be able to find a new partner even if he wanted to.

Jolanda reached over and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. “You know I promised that I was with you no matter what, so you don’t have to tell me anything. What brings this up now anyway?”

“A run-in with someone from… well, not exactly from my past, but his brother is. Kind of a wake-up call – he’d mistaken me for someone else, but if someone else did too, they may not be looking to talk. They may be out to kill me.” The risk of being a hunter, or a hunter’s family – some of the monsters had families, too, and they could well seek revenge. He’d known Sam was a hunter, but never thought that someone might mistake him for Sam.

“Oh, that’s nice. You have a secret that could get you killed, but no, you don’t need to tell us,” Ottavio said. “What the hell?”

“Like I said. Until Dean, I hadn’t thought about someone coming for me. After all this time, there was a decent chance I didn’t even look that much like the guy anymore – different hairstyles, scars, tattoos, that kind of thing. Apparently not, if his own brother can’t tell the difference.” Maybe he should have checked the link more often, but he figured it was best to forget Sam as much as possible.

“So who is this guy you look so much like? Twin brother?” Jolanda paused, thinking it over. “No, you said his brother. Not yours. Could be a step situation, I guess, but then why separate the two of you?”

“Not a twin brother.” Masumi smothered the smile. “His name’s Sam Winchester, and he did me a huge favor when we were kids. The first thing you need to know… I’m not human. My father was, and he never knew what Mom really was. As far as I know, he doesn’t know about me at all.”

“So what are you?” Ottavio asked. “This related to your thing with silver?”

“Yep. Also why I wear contacts – one of the few main differences between my kind and humans is that our eyes show up silver on camera, so when I got good enough that being on TV was an actual worry, Mom got hold of a black market dealer and found a way around that.” Masumi took out his contacts. “Use your cell phones, look at my eyes.”

They did, and Masumi smiled at the gasps. He’d seen it before, but it still looked weird to him; he couldn’t blame them for their reactions. “Alien?” Christophe guessed. “Something cool, like… wait a minute, you’re not _actually_ a vampire, are you? I know I’ve made jokes, but…”

“No, I’m not a vampire, my dislike for garlic is just a dislike, and I’m not faking sickness to cover thirst when I see blood,” Masumi promised. “I’m a shifter. I can take the form of anyone I can get a DNA sample from. I’d show you, but then I’d lose this form and there’d be a huge scandal wondering whatever happened to Jolanda Zwicky’s partner.”

“You can’t just go get another sample of Sam’s DNA? If you look similar enough…” Ottavio said.

Masumi dropped his eyes, swallowing hard. “According to his brother, he died. I didn’t ask for details, but I’m not going to go dig up a grave to get DNA from a dead man, even if for some reason he wasn’t cremated.”

Ottavio winced. “Oof, okay, yeah, I can see that. How’d you get it in the first place?”

“There was a werewolf in town.” Christophe was about to interrupted, so Masumi stalled him. “Yes, werewolves are real, vampires are real, demons are real, unicorns are not. Not sure about fairies. Anyway, where there are werewolves, there are people like Sam’s father who hunt and kill the supernatural. While investigating the werewolf, he and his friend recognized my mother for what she was. His friend came after Mom. Sam found where I was hiding and let me use his DNA to escape – if his dad or his friend saw me, they’d think I was him. We found a woman who looked enough like him to pass as my biological mother to get a DNA sample from for Mom, fled to the nearest big city, forged documents, and got on a plane to Switzerland.”

“Wow. Sounds like Sam’s a good kid,” Christophe said. “Why would people try to kill you for being him?”

“Monsters have friends and family too. If they haven’t hassled me yet, I don’t think they will, but you guys deserve to make the choice yourselves. I love you all, and that means letting you decide.” Masumi crossed his fingers and looked up. “If you need to think about it…”

“Nope.” Christophe draped himself over Masumi’s shoulder, pulling him into a kiss. “You’re stuck with me.”

“Me too,” Jolanda said. “All this changes is being extra double sure that our costume designs have you protected in case of silver medals. No more teasing you to wear something lower-cut.”

Ottavio hesitated, but after a glare from Jolanda, he nodded. “Okay. If Chris and Joli are that sure about you, I’m in. It’s not you I’m worried about, shifter or whatever I don’t care, it’s the risk of people thinking you’re Sam. But… it’s not worth losing the three of you over unless we start seeing it actually becoming a major problem.”

Masumi closed his eyes again, the relief of it all washing through every centimeter of his body. “Thank you guys.” He opened his eyes. “Okay. Who’s up for celebrating?”


End file.
